EMW MegaBrawl VI
Card Last Man Standing Match for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship Duke Nukem © vs. "The Day Walker" Blade EMW World Women's Championship Bustice © vs. Shaundi NIWA World Heavyweight Championship Blitz © vs. Peter Pan MMA Rules Match "Rowdy" Rondy Rousey w/Mike Gundy vs. Gina "Conviction" Carano w/Poison EMW International Championship Jason David Frank © w/Ari Gold vs. Quinton "Rampage" Jackson w/Mike Gundy Grove Street Brawl for the Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Championship The Wayans Brothers (Shawn Wayans & Marlon Wayans) © w/Poison vs. The Grove Street Gang (Sean "Sweet" Johnson & Carl "CJ" Johnson) Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championship The Beautiful People (Velvet Sky & Angelina Love) © vs. The Dewynter Sisters (Kiki Dewynter & Viola Dewynter) NIWA Venue Championship Agent J © vs. Winner of The Pre-Show Battle Royal NIWA World Women's Championship Buttercup © vs. Faith Lehane EMW Starlets Championship Olivia Munn © vs. Megan Fox Hardcore Mayhem for the EMW Hardcore Championship Preshow - 16 Man Battle Royal; Winner face the NIWA Venue Champion for the NIWA Venue Championship later in the event. MegaBrawlVIEMWStarletsChampionship.gif MegaBrawlVINIWAWorldWomensTitle.gif MegaBrawlVINIWAVenueChampionship.jpg MegaBrawlVIUnifiedWomensTagTitles.jpg MegaBrawlVIUnifiedWorldTagTitles.gif MegaBrawlVIEMWInternationalTitle.gif MegaBrawlVIRouseyvCarano.gif MegaBrawlVINIWAWorldTitle.gif MegaBrawlVIEMWWomensTitle.gif MegaBrawlVIEMWWorldTitle.gif Results *1. After the match, Fox celebrates the win and then invites her husband Brian Austin Green to the ring and then husband and wife celebrated the win. *5. Angelina Love's mystery partner was revealed as Kelly K. Blank. *6. The match ended in disqualification after Frank hits Jackson with an intentional low blow. After the match, Frank tried to get in a submission on Jackson but Jackson escaped and then hits him with the Rampage Slam. Jackson than grabs the International Championship and spikes it on Frank and then leaves to the back. *7. After the match, Rousey celebrated the win and then Carano approached Rousey and extends her hand to Rousey. Rousey then thought about it and then accepts the handshake and then they hugged as the crowd cheers loudly. Carano then raises Rousey's hand and then Poison arrives and pushes Carano, asking her what she is doing then she yelled at Carano and then tried to slap her but Carano blocked the slap and then hits Poison with a belly to belly suplex then locks her in the Triangle Choke! "The Future Legend" Melissa Anderson then runs in and stomps on Carano but then Rousey grabbed Anderson's right arm and locked her in the Cross Armbreaker. Both Poison and Anderson tapped out as Carano & Rousey put more pressure on their respective holds. They then let go of their holds and then Poison and Anderson slid out of the ring and then both Carano and Rousey celebrated in the ring to the roar of the crowd. *10. At first, Shaundi won the match by a roll-up while using her foot on the ropes for leverage and then Paula Cortez quick counting the fall to become the NEW EMW World Women's Champion! After the match, Cortez hands the title belt to Shaundi and then slid out of the ring and head up the ramp. But Trish Stratus came out and announce that the match will restart and asked security to escort Cortez out of the building. Security came and escorted Cortez out of the arena as EMW Starlets Senior Referee Kim Winslow arrives as Shaundi reluctantly enters back into the ring then Winslow calls for the bell to restart the match. After the match, Bustice was handed the World Women's Championship and she celebrates the successful yet odd title defense as Shaundi was fuming at ringside. *12. In the final moments of the match, Blade nailed Duke Nukem with the Day Walker DDT off the ladder through two tables at the outside of the ring and Blade barely gets to his feet to beat the referee's 10 Count as Duke couldn't get up to become the EMW World Heavyweight Champion for the 10th time! After the match, Blade slides into the ring and gets to the corner as Patrick hands Blade the title belt but then Blade request a microphone and then Bruce Buffer hands Blade the microphone and then Blade addresses the crowd. He made a speech about becoming a 10 time EMW world champion and what he accomplish in EMW. He would like to thank the fans for being here and to the fans watching this at home tonight because would be his final match in his EMW career. The crowd went in complete shock about Blade's sudden announcement into retirement, but Blade told them that at this point, he has nothing to prove, he has nothing left to give but to give the EMWNation his thanks. Blade's music hits again as Blade leaves the ring and heads up the ramp while slapping hands with some of the fans. Then Blade arrives on the entrance stage, takes one good look at the title belt and then placed it down on the entrance stage then looks around the crowd and said "Thank you" and then leaves to the back. The commentary team was in shock as well as MegaBrawl VI ends with a shot of the EMW World Heavyweight title on the entrance stage. *Hardcore Mayhem - Hugo, Spider-Man, Deadpool, and Bobby Lashley Miscellaneous *MegaBrawl host Trish Stratus welcome the fans to MegBrawl VI at beginning of the event and thank the fans for being here as well. *Guest appearances by Ed O'Neal, Sofia Vergara, and Sarah Hyland of ABC's Modern Family. *VWF owner Fredrick J. Francis showed up at the event of returning the favor when Theo showed up at VWF Vixenmania. Francis told Theo that there rumors that next season will be the final season of EMW, but it's just rumors of the time being. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW CPVs Category:2012